


Never Feed Ghosts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cookson is fun to write, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook tries to defeat his older brother's ghost after the latter fades into view.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cookson smiled after he caught a fly and added it to stew. *Wonderful stew.* Cookson looked back. He viewed Captain Hook and the other pirates scowling by a table. 

‘’You will all love stew this time.’’ 

Captain Hook still scowled. ‘’I’m more likely to get along with Jasper Hook’s ghost.’’ 

Everyone gasped the minute Jasper materialized.

‘’Someone mentioned me?’’ 

‘’I’ll defeat you once and for all, Jasper,’’ Captain Hook said. 

‘’Are you hungry, Jasper?’’ Cookson asked. He fed Jasper stew.

Jasper retched and vanished.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. He scowled for another reason after the bowl was placed near him. 

 

The End


End file.
